


Not what you lost, It's what you'll gain

by Peacepuppy5



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Family, Good Brother!Carlos, Good Dad!Ray, Grieving, Mourning, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacepuppy5/pseuds/Peacepuppy5
Summary: She was singing.
Relationships: Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Julie Molina's Mother & Ray Molina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Not what you lost, It's what you'll gain

She was singing.

After an agonizingly long and silent year, Julie was singing.  
  


_“Wake up your dream and make it true_

_Look out, look inside of you_

_It’s not what you’ve lost_

_Relight that spark_

_Time to come out of the dark”_

After her mother’s death, Julie had been almost catatonic. Hearing any music, anywhere had prompted flinches and quick escapes. After a month of mourning, struggling under the weight of his wife’s loss and terrified that his daughter would follow her, Ray had taken her to a therapist. The first few sessions had been filled with heavy silences, the aftermath of which would follow Julie home like an emotional shadow.

3 months after their mother’s death, Julie had woken to find Carlos curled around her, the duvet tangled in his legs. Even in his sleep, his smaller hand clasped Julie’s tightly. Though he’d never know it, this moment would be what woke the words in his sister that spilled out like water through a dam when she arrived at her next appointment. Determination to get better for her brother and father, to make sure they could also grieve without worry for her overshadowing everything-this is what drove her.

Carlos didn’t know any of this. He knew that Julie had been trying to claw back a bit of normalcy, desperate to hold onto what she had left. He’d hugged her so tightly when she’d spoken her first words in months, heedless of the tears dropping into his curly hair.

Now, standing on the porch overlooking the studio, feeling a lightness in his heart that had been absent so long, Carlos smiled. He folded his arms underneath his chin.

And he listened to his sister sing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this! It's sort of a short New Year's Gift to everyone, and myself. This has been floating in my head for a couple weeks and now that finals are over I finally had time to write it down. Hope it's not too bad! 
> 
> Happy New Year!!


End file.
